


A What-If for Queen's Crown: The Sorcery Crown's Chosen

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: A What-If scenario inspired by the Queen's Crown series, which is written by NeoOmnimon off of DeviantArt.  In this, KOS-MOS encounters the entity running the corruptive tournament, and is chosen as a participant...This story was written as a commission, and NeoOmnimon okayed it with both the commissioner and I to write.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 6





	A What-If for Queen's Crown: The Sorcery Crown's Chosen

“A What-If? for Queen's Crown: The Sorcery Crown's Chosen”

A mind control/transformation story by DrgnmastrAlex; based on NeoOmnimon's “Queen's Crown”

There was darkness, only broken by the intermittent voice of someone close to her as she floated through the void of space. The brilliance of stars greeted her during those periods, a part of the universe made anew. What little of her resources she had left were devoted to keeping her systems in a state of suspended animation, barely operable. She could not analyze the sights before her, yet there was a part of her that managed to admire the beauty of a newly made universe before she slipped back into stasis.

This time was different. There was no voice to break her from her stasis, to speak to her as a prompt to awaken for a scant moment. This time, it was a message, one that she passively took in, and in doing so, spurred on events outside of her control. She was barely cognizant of its contents before the darkness of space turned into a different darkness: a void, bereft of any life save hers, and missing the majesty of new stars being born and planets forming as she drifted.

Long, translucent blue hair shimmered in a curtain behind her, a broken piece of headgear framing the top of her head, while a blue and white leotard with bodice framed her torso, offering a look at cleavage through a window in the middle. Her eyes opened, revealing red irises. The rest of her body wasn't as fortunate to be blessed with beauty: her limbs were missing, wires sparking as her body ceased drifting and rested prone on a surface of black.

“Anomaly detected. Report: limited Ether reserves have restricted my functions to minimal levels of self preservation. I cannot analyze or interact with my environs. I can only speak for a short time before risking permanent system failure. Whatever entity is responsible for my current circumstances must make itself known and accommodate my current state.”

“Oh, drat. Here I thought the crown had picked a powerhouse, but it picked a broken toy.”

“This unit is designated as 'Kosmos Obey Strategical Multiple Operations System', aka KOS-MOS. Please identify yourself.”

“Who I am matters little at this point. It's what I offer that is important.”

KOS-MOS's eyes scanned the darkness, picking up no signs of life nor patterns to denote sentient life around her.

“What is it that you offer?”

“Ah, I was hoping you'd ask!”

Suddenly, a crown materialized. Its color was a pattern of red and violet, engraved with runes and pointed at the top, reminiscent of a witch's hat.

“That message you received is an invitation to an event I am holding, and this is your reward for joining: the Crown of Sorcery. Take it, and you will have immense power granted to y-”

“Negative.” KOS-MOS interrupted. “I am incapable of participating in any event. My systems are compromised, and I am running on minimal power. Expending any more of my reserves will threaten the integrity of my systems, and prevent my current primary mission.”

The voice paused, and KOS-MOS would feel a fluctuation of power, roiling and twisting as if in irritation. She blinked in a nonplussed manner.

“...what if I told you that taking this crown would restore your systems and integrity, and allow you to achieve your 'primary mission'?”

Another blink.

“This crown would reconstruct my body and provide me enough energy to operate at nominal levels?”

“That's the least it can do. All you have to do is accept the invitation.”

Without missing a beat, KOS-MOS responded.

“Then I accept your invitation into your event.”

“Good~”

The crown floated over to her head, settling down upon it, and in that instant a massive swell of magical power emanated from it. It began to fill her, quickly restoring the fumes of Etheric power that she had been clinging to. Its aura flared a vivid violet as its power mingled with her own body and power, integrating with her systems while changing them. At the same time, magical energy began constructing new limbs for her made out of pure magic, solidifying as she floated onto her new feet.

“Platform integrity restored... Etheric reserves filled... and...ooohhh...”

KOS-MOS shuddered as the Crown of Sorcery began its work in earnest. Her body was perfect as it was, oozing sensuality and femininity, but her attire needed adjusting: the magical construct limbs solidified further as sensual arm length gloves and thigh-high boots formed on her body, black and red, with violet accents and lining. Her bodice turned black and red too, the gold parts that were left over turning violet as well, and violet lipstick and eye shadow adorned her features.

“This... system firewalls inoperable, cannot resist this power...~”

Her toes and fingers curled as she let out a hiss of pleasure, the crown rewiring her desires and ethics into something more dominant and sexy. Service and carrying out commands turned into the need to dominate and control. The voices that had served as her conscience and companions were dispelled, replaced with a new personality that sought to reunite with her friends and introduce them to her new way of thinking. Sensuality and a taste for power became core traits and processes in her interactions. 

A pleasant purr slipped past her lips as the mental changes finished. Violet rings now tinged her red irises as she looked down at her perfected form and caressed her curves.

“Mmmm... OS has been updated... 'Crown of Sorcery' upgrades registered and completed. New mission parameters have been logged. Update: primary directives have changed from 'reunite with Shion Uzuki' to 'find Shion Uzuki and exert my will upon her, making her my magical lover'~ Secondary directives: dominate all intelligent life through Etheric and magical integration~ Current mission directives: Participate in the tournament. Win tournament.”

“You look delightful, KOS-MOS~ I look forward to seeing what you're capable of~”

“Thank you. I'll be sure that all will fall under my spell~ Kuhuhuhu~”

KOS-MOS now had both the destructive magical firepower and immense talent to cow and twist all who stood in her way. And she was eager to get started...

KOS-MOS and the Crown of Sorcery were ready to magic all opposition into obedience.


End file.
